The Master of the Seas
by benderjam
Summary: This is a one-shot fanfiction that is sort of a deleted scene from my story Rio During the Ice Age. In this small story Gutt has Blu captured on his ship and ends up singing a song similar to Oogie Boogie's song from The Nightmare Before Christmas.


The Master of the Seas

Gutt had Blu tied up to the tree in the center of their iceberg as he looked around at the pirates and saw them smiling evilly as they started to play creepy music. Blu showed a scared expression as suddenly Gutt jumped in front of him with an evil smile. Gutt then began to sing and on the first lines he smiled in an amusing manner as he put his face close to Blu.

Gutt: "_Well, well, well_

_What have we got here_

_So your Blu, huh_

_I think the end is near!_

_So you're the bird I've heard about_"

On the next lines Gutt snapped his finger against Blu's beak and Blu looked at him angrily as Gutt walked around the tree trunk and then looked down at Blu from the other side. Then he looked at the pirates and then back at Blu and put his face in front of him before putting his claws in front of Blu's face.

Gutt: "_You're joking, you're joking!_

_Don't even say a word_

_You're kidding me, you have to be_

_This can't be the right bird_

_He's weird, he's tiny_

_He's just as soft as a grape_

_I think he'll wet himself_

_When he meets this famous ape!_"

Gutt then used his claws to cut the vines around Blu but then rapped more around him as he held him and tossed him in the air smiling evilly.

Gutt: "_Captain Gutt's the name_

_And I suggest you listen please_

_You're in big trouble now_

_Becaue I'm the master of the seas_"

On the next lines Gutt smiled evilly as he hung upside down from a tree branch by his right hand and feet as he looked down at Blu, who was a little scared.

Gutt: "_And here on my iceberg_

_You should be feeling no canty_

'_cause this might be the last time_

_you hear my new shanty_"

He then dropped Blu and walked to his crew and put his left hand on his cheek to cup his mouth as he and the pirates sang.

Gutt: "_Wooo-ooo!_"

Crew: "_Woah!_"

Gutt: "_Wooohoo!_"

Crew: "_Woah!_"

Gutt: "_Wooo-oo!_"

Crew: "_Woah!_"

On the next lines Gutt and the crew smiled evilly as Gutt put his head in front of Blu.

Gutt: "_I'm the master of the seas!_"

On the next lines Gutt hung from a tree branch near the tree trunk, which Blu was laying next to. Blu showed anger as he looked at Gutt; Gutt was hanging by his right hand and he had his feet against the tree trunk. Gutt looked at him with a slightly bored and nonchalant expression; then he curled his fingers as he looked at them. Then he smiled happily as he pointed at Blu; but then his smile turned into an evil smile as he gently poked his claw against Blu's beak.

Gutt: "_And if I'm feeling bored_

_and need to pass the time,_

_I do what I love so much_

_And go and commit a crime._

_And do you know something_

_that would make it so much fun?_

_A funny skull of a blue macaw!_

_Now that would make them run!_"

Gutt then ran in front of the others as he sang; as they sang their lines Squint evilly threw some dried up starfishes at Blu. Blu was tied to the tree trunk again as they spun through the air like ninja stars. They missed Blu by a few inches and were stuck in the tree trunk at the sides of his head. Then Raz sang her line as she through her spear (as seen in the movie) through the air and was jabbed into the tree trunk a few inches above Blu's head. Then Gutt sang the final line of the verse as he stood in front of Blu and smiled at him evilly.

Crew: "_Ohhh!_"

Gutt: "_Ohhh!_"

Squint: "_Ohhh!_"

Gutt: "_Ohhh!_"

Raz: "_Ohhh!_"

Gutt: "_Yeah!_

_I'm the master of the seas!_"

On the next lines Gutt ran behind the tree trunk and then climbed on a branch to he left and lied on it with the side of his right calf on his knee as he smiled nonchalantly. Blu sang the next lines as his eyes followed Gutt with an angry expression.

Blu: "_Let me go now_

_Or you are going to regret this_

_My family really needs me_

_So please let's just forget this_"

As Gutt sang the next lines he laughed with his head facing up as he smiled; then he jumped off the tree branch while he looked at Blu with an evil and amused expression.

Gutt: "_Ha ha, that's sweet, but stupid_

_I don't believe what I'm hearing_

_You don't realize the position you're in_

_Can't you see your end is nearing_"

As Gutt sang the next lines he looked at his crew with a smile and then turned to Blu. As he looked at Blu, who showed some fear, he smiled evilly as he slowly sang.

Gutt: "_This is great, I love it_

_You're a funny guy_

_But now if you won't join me_

_I'm afraid you're going to die_"

Blu showed fear as he looked at Gutt and said, "What are you gonna do?"

Gutt smiled evilly as he said, "I'm gonna do what I love!"

During the creepy instrumental break Gutt laughed maniacally as he swung his sawfish skull over Blu's head and cut off one of the blue feathers sticking up from his head. Blu showed fear as he closed his eyes and when he opened them Gutt gave him an evil smile as he laughed holding the feather in his thumb and index finger.

Suddenly Squint climbed next to Blu and pointed the tip of his swordfish skull at him as he smiled evilly and said, "Arrrgh!"

Then as Gutt continued singing he laid down on a large shell and smiled evilly as he began to use a sawfish skull to stab it through fruit. Then he stood up and shot it out and sent the fruit into the air. They bounced off a tree branch and then they hit Blu in the face and he closed his eyes in both pain and anger.

Gutt: "_The dangerous life of a pirate_

_Is the perfect life for me_

_Because I'm the master of the seas_

_And that's what I'm meant to be!_"

On the next lines Gutt stood next to Blu with an evil smile and pointed at Blu, then he flicked his finger across the tip of his beak. Then he climbed the tree like a gorilla as he stared up with an evil smile, and Blu watched him angrily.

Gutt: "_I told that once, to a herd_

_But then my ship had sank_

_But you will join me, otherwise_

_You'll have to walk the plank!_"

Blu sang the next lines as he angrily looked at Gutt, who jumped from the tree he was tied to, to the one towards the back of the ship.

Blu: "_Untie me right away_

_Or you will end up_

_Regretting this terrible day_"

Gutt was sitting on the top of the tree between some branches like it was a chair and he had his right hand behind his neck as he pointed at Blu with an amused and evil expression. Then, as he continued to sing, he jumped on the icy deck and walked towards Blu. On the final lines he smiled evilly as he briefly poked Blu's chest with his claw and moved it up his neck and under his beak as Blu showed fear as Gutt smiled evilly with his teeth in front of him.

Gutt: "_Oh no, you're staying_

_You're going to join my crew_

_And if you still refuse_

_Well that's… on you_

_It's over, you're staying_

_You'd better learn about thieving_

'_cause I'm the master of the seas_

_and you are… never… leaving!_"

**Author's note: Hope you liked it. Please read and review. Not my best work but I think it sort of works. I think Gutt singing like Oogie Boogie goes well. I'm hoping this will inspire someone with a youtube account to either post a music video between Gutt and Oogie Boogie's song or between Nigel and the same song.**


End file.
